


You Are My Sunshine

by Written Daydream (Timmy_sempai)



Series: Twisted and Bent: A Series of Unusual Oneshots [3]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, Sunflowers, Sunshine - Freeform, gravestone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 19:38:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5261072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timmy_sempai/pseuds/Written%20Daydream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki's weekly visit to Hide's grave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are My Sunshine

Kaneki laid the bouquet of sunflowers down in front of him as he sat down. He took a deep breath as he read the name on the grave for the millionth time: Hide Nagachika. His best friend. The boy he loved. Kaneki visited Hide’s grave once a week to replace the sunflowers and update Hide on his life.

“Uh, hey, Hide. How are you? I brought you some fresh sunflowers.” Kaneki smiled as he pulled the bouquet apart and began weaving the sunflowers into a flower crown.

  
**_You are my sunshine,  
My only sunshine._ **

“I’ve started working at another café. It’s hard to concentrate sometimes, but I’m getting by just fine. I think about you all the time. It makes me smile, remembering the good times we had.”

  
**_You make me happy,  
When skies are grey._ **

“I love you, Hide. I wish I could have told you that before you-“ Kaneki’s voice caught in his throat. He placed the completed wreath of sunflowers atop Hide’s grave with care.

  
**_You’ll never know, dear,  
How much I love you._ **

“Oh god, Hide. It’s all my fault,” Kaneki broke. The tears began running down his face as he wrapped his arms around himself. “I’m so sorry, Hide.”

All the memories came flooding back to Kaneki. The battle. Meeting Hide at Anteiku café. Their last words: Let’s go home. He wished he could have taken Hide’s place. He should have died, not Hide. Kaneki continued to blame himself for everything that had happened.

  
**_So please don’t take my sunshine away._ **

“I’ve been having nightmares. We’re sleeping in my bed and my arms are around you, holding you close, but the next moment I’m reliving your death all over again. Every night. You ask me ‘Why? Why did I kill you?’ and I never have an answer for you.”

  
**_The other night, dear,  
As I lay sleeping.  
I dreamt I held you  
In my arms._ **

“I always wake up crying, the guilt and loneliness overwhelming me. I wish I could have held you in my arms like that, but I shouldn’t. Not after what I did.”

  
**_When I awoke, dear,  
I was mistaken.  
So I hung my head,  
And I cried._ **

Kaneki began quietly singing. “You are my sunshine, my only sunshine; You make me happy when skies are grey; You’ll never know, dear, how much I love you; So please don’t take my sunshine away”

The tears came down harder now, as Kaneki leaned forward to leave a gentle kiss on Hide’s grave. “I love you so much, Hide. Don’t ever forget that. I hope you’ll forgive me when I finally come home. Goodnight, Hide.”


End file.
